Rumors
by ScarlettFantasi
Summary: Just a little late night, post Saturday night drinking drabble ...Sharon/Andy


She had been sick three times during the night but her stomach had settled by morning, still feeling rather queasy, she dragged herself out of bed. This morning was not one to be sick. She was expecting to elicit a confession this morning and she had to be present to wrap things up. As she stepped into the shower her body relaxed, her stomach felt so much better with the hot, steamy water running down her naked body. The 10 minutes under the shower was a temporary solution to a morning of nausea but it was a much needed break from having her head in the toilet bowl. She prepared herself for the moment the water would stop and her feeling of illness would return. Not even the heated floor boards and heat lamp would help.

Drying herself off and dressing in a pair of black slacks and a white fitted cotton top, she slipped a matching black blazer on and found a white pair of pointed pumps to wear. If she could make it through the morning she would afford herself part of the afternoon off to go home to bed and sleep. As much as her mental bargaining was willing her body to follow, her stomach once again made a grumbling sound and a wave of nausea washed over her entire body.

She made herself a cup of green tea to take in the car and proceeded on her tedious journey to work, one filled with many red stop lights and chaos caused by road works.

Arriving at the office Sharon made a B-line for her office, in an attempt to have 5 minutes to herself in order to compose and focus on the morning a head. As soon as she took a seat a wave of nausea crashed upon her like waves against the rocks, she felt the instant need to be vomit, sending her running to across the hall to the ladies restroom.

Making her way back across the floor, another wave of nausea hit, this time worse then before, sending her back into the ladies restroom. She knew she should have stayed home today, but her stubbornness prevailed and here she was head in a different toilet bowl.

"Hey Flynn, Sykes was just in the ladies and said Raydor was on her knees throwing up. Said she didn't look to well. If you ask me, she didn't look well yesterday morning either. Rumor has it she's pregnant."

A questioning and somewhat suggestive tone to the old mans voice.

"I didn't ask you Lou" a snapped response just short of a proverbial wall slamming into Provenza's face.

He looked puzzled, she had requested a night alone last night offering an excuse of her feeling under the weather. They had spent the nights together for the past 6 weeks, they had started having sexual intercourse 4 weeks ago and now here she was throwing up? His mind offered many reasonable explanations but in that moment of time he could only think of one, pregnant!

Lt Flynn needed an answering, pushing himself up from his desk, he follow hot on her heels as she made another attempt to return to her office. Noticing the man shadowing her she waited until he had enter her office before shutting her door; turning to face the somewhat worried looking man.

"What can I do for you Andy?" she feels almost green and hopes how she feels is not reflected in her complexion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his concerned words now matching his concerned looking face.

"Why would I tell you?" she retorted, slightly confused by his words

"Is it mine?" his eyes still soft, his voice low to a whisper

"I don't think so"

"So it's someone else's?" a jealous and somewhat cold tone once again leaving his mouth.

She was now even more confused about all his questions, it was a stomach bug, no big issue, all she could respond with was "I am not sure, Andy",

His eyes had turned black and she swore she saw a fiery glint dancing in them, "How do you not know?"

She could no longer take this as a serious conversation, was he enjoying wasting her time? "If I knew WHERE I got everything I would never have to see a Doctor, besides it will go away soon?"

She felt both his hand grab hold of her upper arms as if to shake her, his voice raised "go away, Shar, this is another human being.."

Now she was really confused…scratching her neck, as she usually did when thinking, she still could not understand his currently ramblings, "Human being? What the hell are you talking about Andy?"

"The baby, your baby, the one you're carrying"

A smile appeared on her lips, a light chuckle escaping her throat, "What? Pregnant? I'm not pregnant, haven't you noticed I am a little too old for that now?"

The situation had began to make sense now, the words had come together and it was evident on his face, "but you have been sick"

"Andy it's a stomach bug, and tell Provenza if he doesn't start doing some work I will have him dumpster driving at the next crime scene. …."


End file.
